


Content Cop - Sex with your Lonely Housemate

by baebel



Category: Cancer Crew, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nothing Hardcore, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, ian is a bitch, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: When Tyler moves in with Ian, he never suspects the Youtubers favourite pastime to degrade him into sex. However, unsuspected doesn't necessarily mean unappreciated. The two have some of the best sex Tyler has ever experienced. Problematic, maybe, but that's only a small detail.





	

They'd only been living together for a week and already Ian had made himself completely at home, crushed beer cans scattered around the little nest he'd made in the living room. He sat curled in on himself, scrolling through YouTube and only moving to eat or drink. Tyler hadn't imagined this when he found out he was going to live with the up-and-coming youtuber, Ian Carter. Or as he was known online, idubbbz. But he had little choice, this being the only affordable place within walking distance to his work. He had to put up with it. 

Tyler sighed, running a hand through his bleach-blonde hair and taking a few heavy steps towards Ian, who showed no signs of acknowledgement. He began to pick up the beer cans with a huff, his jaw clenching when he realised most of them were half full. He grabbed as many as he could anyway, and stood up to throw them all away. "You've really got to take care of this place." He said, his back still turned to Ian. 

The brunette stopped tapping at his computer, but didn't look up. Instead a confused look crossed his face for a moment before he let out a: "What?" Tyler rolled his eyes at this, still not used to Ian's care-free attitude. He turned back to his house mate, who now held his gaze. 

"I said you need to take care of this place. Look at yourself, Ian. You've barely moved for the last three days." This earned Tyler a hard glare from Ian, and then an exaggerated sigh as his laptop was left carelessly on the stained carpet. He rose after a second and stepped towards Tyler, the tee shirt he was wearing hanging just below his bum. Tyler swallowed.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Ian said, his voice dripping with an obvious implication. He'd flirted with Tyler before, unsuccessfully. The two of them argued more than anything and a relationship between the two wold only make things worse. Ian sauntered forward still, getting a little too close for comport. Scrawny arms wrapped themselves around his waist, which Tyler felt himself removing. They were close now, very close. If he wanted too, and he did, Tyler could lean down and press his lips against Ian's. But he didn't, not yet. 

Ian smiled without a shred of shyness, his demeanour completely confident. "I could fuck you." He said simply, but realised he may have to compromise when Tyler shook his head.  
"Not a chance." The other said curtly.  
He frowned, his pink lips protruding from his perfectly pale face. "Then... I'll let you fuck me. You'll have to do a good job, though. I'm not satisfied easily. And you will satisfy me." He made sure that Tyler knew this, that even though Ian would be bottoming he'd still be in charge of this whole ordeal. Though he'd never admit it, Tyler's cock twitched at the idea. 

It didn't take long for Ian to make a move, and before Tyler could even nod his consent he had a hand feeling between his legs through the stiffness of denim separating them. Ian looked up at Tyler, his searching eyes behind his glasses. His mouth twitched into a smirk and he tilted his head up, offering his lips to Tyler, who took them the moment they were available, catching Ian's mouth in his.

Tyler found himself pushed back against the kitchen sink, his own hardness growing at in incredibly embarrassing rate. He was pressing his hips into Ian's hand, swallowing in an attempt to hold back a hum of pleasure. They were still both men,  
And his conscious told him he couldn't give in. Especially not to Ian, his insuperable twerp of a housemate. His hands began to sweat and to distract himself he threaded them through Ian's hair, or as best he could. Because of how short it was though, his grip was tight and close to his scalp, making Ian's eyes flutter with the pain lined pleasure.

"Oh, God. You're hard already. You better not cum in your pants, though I wouldn't be surprised." Ian teased and dropped to his knees, pushing his glasses up with a delicate finger. He barely hesitated before unzipping Tyler's pants and pressing open-mouthed kisses to the still growing cock. Though there was still a layer of fabric separating them, Tyler still felt every lick, every touch that he was given. "You stink down here." Ian retorted, but that didn't seem to stop him from shoving his face into his housemates crotch. 

Said housemates hands were still wound in Ian's short dark hair, though he didn't bother to tug encouragement, he didn't need to. Ian certainly knew want he wanted, and god help whoever could supply him with it. Tyler felt cold, deft hands on his length as his cock was removed from his pants. He barely had time to breathe before Ian's mouth was on him, his thin pink lips wrapped around the head.

Tyler's gaze was now glued to Ian, the man who is currently sucking his cock in the kitchen, in the middle of the day. He would have smiled at the idea of it weren't for his mouth hanging open to release constant, breathy moans. Ian's head was bobbing now, his glasses sliding down his face every now and then, which was the only time he stopped to fix them up. He was ruthless, going at it like cock was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, which Tyler knew wasn't true in the slightest. 

Ian finally pulled off, looking up at Tyler with dark eyes, a confused look on his face. "What's it gonna take for you to get a full on boner, dude?" Tyler felt his face turn red, and his heart drop.  
Well, this was embarrassing. He took a breath in and forced out the words: "I... I am hard. Fully hard." At this, Ian laughed. And it wasn't a stifled chuckle either, it was a full-on chortle. He shook his head, clearly feeling no regret or embarrassment for either of them. Somehow, even on his knees with a sweaty forehead and lips dripping it's his own saliva, he still held the higher ground.  
W  
"Look at you, you filthy faggot. You must be devastated. But they can't all be winners I suppose." Ian stood up and pressed his lips to Tyler's once more, who hadn't tasted his own precum until now. His hands scrambled to remove Ian's shirt in a desperate plea for more contact, however the brunette stepped back and pulled the shirt off himself. Their lips connected again, while Ian pulled off his own pants leaving him completely naked. His body felt hot under Tyler's wandering hands. 

It wasn't long before Ian was achingly hard himself, and the weak rutting he was engaged in against Tyler wasn't nearly enough. He pulled back without warning, and lent over the kitchen bench, his legs spread wide. "Come on, then." He ordered in an impatient-sounding tone to the man standing behind him. "You gonna fuck me or what?" Tyler swallowed and mentally slapped himself. He hadn't any lube, or condoms. (Why would he? He'd been single for the last year). Reasoning with himself that it was impossible to be embarrassed any more than he already had, he decided to ask Ian for some, who scoffed at the idea. "I have lube, of course I have lube, but what the hell would I have condoms? If I'm gonna let a man fuck me I may as well feel his cock, not some piece of plastic that serves no purpose." 

"Right, yes okay..." Tyler left for an awkward moment, coming back a few seconds later with the small bottle of lube Ian had instructed him to locate. He'd thought about stopping this on the way back, but seeing Ian still bent over and flushed meant he threw that idea right out the window. Before he knew it Tyler was standing behind Ian, one lube-coated finger circling his puckered pink arsehole. 

"Get on with it already!" Ian half-yelled. His cock was straining for attention, his hole aching to be filled. He pressed back on Tyler's finger, and barely reacted once it was inside himself. "Come on, I can handle more than that!" Ian was begging to grow fidgety, more fidgety than usual. Tyler obeyed him, slipping in. A second finger easily. He vowed to not give in to adding another until he was sure Ian was ready, and instead entertained himself with slowly finger-fucking him, watching the obscene vision of his own fingers disappearing inside Ian. 

Ian's hands gripped the bench so hard his knuckles turned white, it was too much and not enough all at the same time. His cock was leaking incredibly. The idea of filming this to post all over Ian's social media popped into Tyler's head, though he quickly ignored it. Ian would likely never forgive him. "M-more." He begged, pushing his arse harder, harder against the two fingers working away inside of him. Another digit was added and he let out a sigh of pleasure. The three thick fingers stretched open his pink hole, ready to take the cock Tyler was well aware he wanted. "More!" He said again, this time louder. "More, holy hell, just fuck me already!" It wasn't a question.

Tyler removed his fingers from the desperate body beneath him, replacing them with the head of his cock. Ian sighed and rocked his hips back, impatient as always. Tyler was happy to oblige, sliding his cock inside Ian in one swift movement. He waited a second for them both to adjust. It had been months since he'd had someone like this, hot flesh around his cock. It felt better than he remembered. Tyler's hands found Ian's sides and he began to pull himself back, slowly, then back in. Ian gave a grunt, whether of pleasure of frustration it wasn't clear. 

"Come on, you can fuck me harder. I'm not a girl you know." Ian mocked the man who currently had his cock buried in his arse. It was hard to make the person having sex with you feel degraded, but he did it well. He got off on this, Tyler finally realised, he got off on putting his partner down. It made his stomach bubble in anger. Did Ian think he was some sort of toy? He now gave Ian what he wanted, without warning he picked up his pace and pounded into the brunette over and over again. He reached forward and shoved his fingers inside Ian's open mouth, encouraging him to wrap his tongue around them, which he did almost automatically. 

A smirk made its home on Tyler's face now. He had Ian in a position where he couldn't move much, and knew if he even tried to talk his fingers would interfere. He attempted to try it out. "You like that, do you? I bet your hips are going to be bruised after this. It'd make such a pretty picture... I'd love to share it with your fans." He received a whine as protest and a desperate hand over his own in a weak attempt to remove his fingers from Ian's mouth. This he did willingly, his fingers now practically dripping with saliva.

The wet digits were brought back to Ian's entrance where they were slipped in beside Tyler's cock, stretching Ian beyond the girth of a natural dick. "Mm... that's more like what I'm used to." Ian panted. Usually this kind of talk was unfavourable especially during sex but it only encouraged Tyler further. He wanted to please Ian, to make him realise he was wrong. 

"You're complaining, I had to do this to feel anything. You being as loose as you are, as used as you are." Tyler mumbled, his breath hot. He felt sweat began to accumulate on his chest, meaning the shirt he hadn't bothered to take off was now stuck to his body in a rather erotic way. "How have you kept yourself like this, hm? Been sneaking out of the house at night, letting strangers fuck you?" It wasn't exactly sneaking, he had a very clear idea of how often, and how loudly, Ian had sex. He was quite shameless. 

Ian began to moan, actually moan, in a much higher pitch then Tyler had anticipated. His sounds were keening and constantly desperate for more. "Hng... you... better keep this up. You're going to have to if you wanna see me cum. Do you think you can?" He managed a weak smile, even if Tyler couldn't see it from his position. 

"You underestimate me." Tyler pulled out and turned Ian around, shoving his bare arse up on top of the kitchen counter, holding those endless legs apart as he slipped his cock in once again, this time not bothering to use his fingers as well. The hand that wasn't still holding Ian's leg was rather preoccupied with fondling Ian's balls, shaved smooth to the touch, no doubt at the request of one of the many men he was seeing. It was only know that he truely saw the effect he had on Ian, who was entirely red from his neck up, his glasses slipping down his nose. He kept his expression relatively neutral though, his hard gaze boring holes into Tyler's. "I will make you cum." He promised. 

Ian swatted Tyler's hand away, restoring to pumping his own cock. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." He complained, despite this he was moving back to meet Tyler's thrusts with perfect timing. He let his head drop back, giving Tyler a nice view of his pale, elongated neck. Tyler leant forward and pressed his lips to it, kissing the bare skin a few times before he latched on, sucking a purple bruise that would no doubt stay for at least a few days. Ian's hand flew instantly to it, his moans stuttering. "Y-you... you gave me a hickey? What if someone sees?" He thought about his fans, a lot of them crazy enough to see the bruise and read into it, and his many lovers who he knew wouldn't take kindly to it.

"Then they'll know to back off, won't they?" Tyler asked, his movements now quickening as a result of Ian's reaction. "I'm gonna cum-" he managed, his forehead completely drenched in sweat by now. "I'm gonna cum inside you... inside your filthy little hole."  
Ian gave a playful glare that shared a silent message between the two of them. "Don't you dare." He hissed in false protest. "You made me take your dick, and now you expect me to take your -hn- your cum?"

Tyler nodded and within the next few moments he was stilled, pumping his cum into the beautiful brunette beneath him whose cock he could currently feel against his stomach. The heat around hm stopped as he did, as the pleasure totally consumed him. Ian moaned, hot and airy into Tyler's eager ear. "Oh... that was marvellous..." neither of them had the opportunity to bask in the post-orgasm haze for long though. Ian was apparently feeling neglected. "Don't think you're done, though." He grilled Tyler's shoulders and pulled him back. "On your knees. You're going to clean up the mess you've made."

Now, Tyler was relatively open-minded, but this... was something he'd never done before, something he'd never even thought about doing. But the look of Ian, hungry and demanding, was not something a simple man could turn down. He dropped to the floor the second the words left Ian's lips, and soon his mouth was on him. The texture was strange to say the least, and the occasional taste of his own cum didn't make the experience any more bearable. "You're incredibly bossy, you know that? What if I just left you here, writhing in my cum?" 

"You wouldn't." Ian said in that over-cocky tone of his. Unsurprisingly, he was right. He didn't bother to keep the pace slow and soon he was bucking up into both his own fist and Tyler's exploring tongue. "Ahn- I'm gonna cum. Finally." There was that snarky touch. Tyler encouraged it though, smiling to himself and pressing Ian's legs apart further. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-!" 

Tyler pulled back just in time to land a stripe of white across his face. He swallowed, j sure of what came next. He'd heard of people licking it off himself but that was rather impractical. Either way he should have been taking in the marvellous sight of Ian's orgasm, which wracked through his body quite intensely, making him hyper-aware of everything that was going on. "That was... mediocre."

As Tyler stood he landed a rather half-hearted slap on Ian's arse just for that. He tucked himself back in and wiped at the ejaculate painting his head with a piece of paper towel before turning back to Ian. "I might say the same thing to you. You wouldn't shut up the entire time." That was true.

"You love it." And that was true, too.


End file.
